Star Dust
by CupcakesCult
Summary: - Spoil : Suis les évènements jusqu'au chapitre 292 - Toutes les clefs du zodiaque ont été éparpillé aux quatre coins du monde suites à certains évènements. Seule une constellationniste déterminé sera à même de les réunir à nouveau et de réparer ce qui a été brisé, pour offrir un nouvel éclat à une certaine étoile en particulier. Mais elle ne sera pas seule dans sa quête...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Lucy flottait dans le néant, l'esprit vide de toute pensée. Dérivant dans un espace vide, dimension abandonnée par la vie et par la mort, son corps n'était rien. Elle n'existait plus. Ni morte, ni totalement vivante, elle était tiraillée entre deux mondes, et si elle apparaissait paisible dans son état figé, son âme était ballotée dans tous les sens, transpercé par mille douleurs, instable, en changement perpétuel. S'éteignant et se rallumant dans un éternel cycle, la lueur de son existence, confuse, la maintenait dans cette dimension nulle.

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle resta tiraillé dans cette incertitude, mais vient un temps où elle recouvra l'usage de ses sens, aiguisé, affuté comme mille lame de rasoir, lui offrant une acuité stupéfiante et douloureuse. Dans un premier temps, elle fut submergé de pensé, de son, d'odeur, de lumière et de sensation qui se bousculaient jusque son cerveau qui ployait devant un tel flot d'information. Puis, dans un second temps, elle fut engloutie sous une vague d'émotions contradictoires qui la firent rire et pleurer. La joie d'être en vie, la peur de ce lieu inconnu, l'inquiétude pour ses amis, et tant d'autres choses encore.

Lorsque tout fut apaisé, elle resta pantoise, puis incertaine. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là. Pis, elle ne savait pas comment s'en retourner d'où elle venait. Elle tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs.

Elle invoqua de sa mémoire les terribles évènements du tournoi, et cette porte géante semblant ouvrir tout droit sur les ténèbres. Avait-elle été aspirée à l'intérieur ? Elle se souvenait du rire de cet homme à l'étrange nez carré, puis de la silhouette d'un vieil homme trapu. Le roi de Fiore. Elle avait été tirée de l'infirmerie où elle se reposait encore de sa petite séance de torture avec Minerva, et avait été emmené dans les profondeurs du stade, jusque cette salle immense et cette construction sinistre. Tous ses souvenirs la ramenaient à cette porte. Elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre qui puisse expliquer sa présence ici.

« Où suis-je ? » osa-t-elle finalement demandé au silence.

Une voix troubla dans le néant, résonnant au loin et ne parvenant à ses oreilles que par le hasard d'un écho.

« _…Overdrive…_ »

« Qu…Comment ? … Overdrive ? » Répéta Lucy, pas plus avancé.

Une sorte de courant d'air puissant agita le néant et souffla Lucy jusqu'au bout de l'horizon immatérielle. Là, elle se retrouva face à...

« Maitre Mavis ?! Mais que faite vous là ? »

« _Ecoute-moi, Lucy… L'heure est grave. Tu te trouves actuellement au sein de l'Overdrive._ »

Se tenant devant elle, comme flottant au milieu de ce chaos d'inexistence, le premier maitre de Fairy Tail la contemplait d'un air triste.

_« J'ai pu te suivre car je suis un corps immatériel, ni morte, ni vivante, comme tu l'es désormais, comme ce lieu est et demeurera jusqu'à la fin des temps et plus tard._ »

« Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Ca à un rapport avec cette porte gigantesque n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Lucy, cet endroit n'existe pas, et sers à emprisonner tout ce qui ne devrait pas exister. Ce lieu enferme le Chaos. Un Chaos qui ne peut être libérer qu'en échange d'un sacrifice._ »

« Par sacrifice vous voulez dire … une vie ? Ma vie ? »

« _Oui… Pourtant, une vie ne devrait pas suffire, il en faudrait bien plus, des âmes extrêmement puissante, pour libérer le Chaos. Actuellement, Il est encore prisonnier, et si j'ai le pressentiment qu'il va être libérer, je n'arrive pas à déterminer comment… _»

Une nouvelle voix tonna et provoquas une véritable onde de choc dans toute la dimension tandis qu'apparaissait le corps du nouvel intervenant qui était bien plus imposant que celui de Lucy ou de Mavis.

« **C'est pourtant simple ! Ma vieille amie !** »

« Le vieux moustachu ! »

« _Que fais le roi des esprits ici ?_ » Demanda Mavis en fronçant les sourcils.

« **Je suis le roi des esprits, aucun lieu ne m'est fermé. Ma vieille amie, je peux deviner comment le Chaos va pouvoir s'enfuir ! **»

« _Ah oui ? Et comment ?_ »

« **Ma vieille amie, ton âme vaut plus qu'une vie, car elle ouvre sur toute les âmes stellaires par le biais de tes contrats !** »

« Mais alors … le fait que je sois ici met votre monde en péril ? » S'atterra Lucy.

« **Effectivement.** »

« … »

Il y eut un silence pesant, où chacun se plongea dans ses propres réflexions. L'image de Maitre Mavis disparu quelques temps, et quand elle réapparût elle semblait étrangement pensive. Finalement, Lucy rompit le silence.

« Je vais rompre mes contrats… »

« **Ma vieille amie, il y a une autre solution. Une solution qui préserverait notre monde, mais également celui-ci, et ta vie.** »

« Comment ?! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » S'écria Lucy avec un regain d'espoir.

« **Cette alternative n'est cependant pas sans douleur.** »

« Dîtes la moi, Mr Moustachu ! S'il y a la moindre possibilité je… »

« **Tu dois devenir un esprit.** »

Lucy resta pétrifier un instant, les yeux écarquillé tandis que son cerveau roulait à tombeau ouvert pour analyser toute les conséquences que cela pouvait entrainer. Devenir un esprit. Elle gagnerait probablement en puissance, et vivrait pour l'éternité. Elle serait invoquée par un autre mage et le servirait comme ses propres esprits l'avaient servie. Elle verrait ses amis de Fairy Tail vieillir puis trépasser sans qu'elle ne soit altérée par le passage du temps… Elle rejoindrait Loki, Aries, Virgo, et tous ses amis esprits et elle serait toujours en vie mais… Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait déchiré.

Pour la première fois elle se rendait compte du fardeau que devait porter les esprits. Endurer un maitre monstrueux, ou voir son maitre bienaimé vieillir et mourir. Se battre pour quelqu'un dont la vie s'éteindrait un jour sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire. Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure en se souvenant de tous ces merveilleux moments à la guilde. Les visages de tous ses amis défilèrent devant ses yeux, leurs sourires, leurs larmes, leurs espoirs et leurs rêves. Quelque part, elle savait que sa décision était prise. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'elle. Il s'agissait de préserver son monde du Chaos, il s'agissait de protéger le monde des esprits de la destruction, il s'agissait de rester en vie pour ses amis.

« Je vais le faire, Mr Moustache. Dîtes-moi comment devenir un esprit. » Murmura Lucy d'une voix brisé tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

« **Cela va être douloureux, ma vieille amie. Mais quand tu renaitras, tu seras devenue une étoile.** »

Maitre Mavis déclara alors gravement de sa voix enfantine.

« _Je préviendrais tout le monde à la guilde. Je leur dirais que tu es toujours en vie, mais ailleurs. Nous n'oublierons pas ton sacrifice, Lucy._ »

« Merci… »

Le roi des esprits entama alors une longue formule dans une langue inconnue et Lucy fut entouré d'un halo de lumière.

« _Nous nous reverrons Lucy. Je sais que vos routes se recroiseront à nouveau à toi, et à celle de la guilde… »_

Ces derniers mots l'accompagnèrent tandis qu'un torrent l'emportais, malmenant son corps, le tordant et le transformant dans les larmes et la douleur.

Ce soir-là, alors que le ciel s'assombrissait en l'absence de l'astre lunaire, les étoiles s'allumèrent unes à unes, éclairant les ruines du stade de Crocus d'une lueur pâle. Tous les mages présents levèrent les yeux vers la voute céleste. Ce soir-là, nombreux furent ceux qui assistèrent au chagrin des étoiles tandis qu'une unique larme brillante déchirait les ténèbres pour se fixer sur la toile noire infini. Ce soir-là naquit dans le sang et les larmes une étoile, d'un éclat plus blanc et plus pur qu'aucune autre.

Les clefs furent dispersées à nouveau, plus une. La clef ouvrant les portes du Sanctuaire Blanc, de l'étoile unique de la Colombe.

* * *

Bonjours à tous !

Je sais que le résumé n'a strictement rien a voir avec le prologue et s'est fait exprès ! Vous avez tous probablement cru que la constellationniste était Lucy, et l'étoile probablement Loki, mais ce n'est absolument pas ça!

- rire machiavélique -

Bref, ceci mis à part, je tiens a dire que ce prologue sort de ma tête et de mes propres déductions, je doute que ça continuera comme ça dans le manga et tant mieux !

Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjours bonjours ! Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui m'on laissé des reviews, et aussi ceux qui ont décidé de me suivre dans cette histoire qui, j'espère, ne vous décevra pas.

**KarnagePhoenix :** Techniquement, la mise en contexte vient dans se chapitre, le prologue sert juste de toile de fond pour ce qui va suivre. Moi aussi j'espere que je ne vais pas me perdre en chemin... Un volontaire pour m'acheter un GPS ? Non? Bon bah je vais me démerder en piquant la carte de Dora! J'espere que ça va continuer a te plaire. **A.K.A. Tsukii :** Oui, c'est vrai que la transformation en esprit de Lucy est assez rapide, mais c'est par ce que je ne voulais pas plonger dans le mélo, quand on y met un doit, on finis par y mettre le bras tout entier, et franchement... moi quand je lis du mélo je suis sceptique donc ! xD Alors pour les fautes de frappes... ce sont des fautes de frappes ! xD Je me relis, mais j'avous que je vois pas tout... et je reviens de loin question orthographe ! Mais merci de ta review, elle m'a fait hyper plaisir, surtout par ce qu'elle est constructive et qu'elle me donne des pistes d'amélioration !

Bon, voici sans plus tarder le chapitre 1 !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Se tenant fièrement sur une bute surplombant l'unique colline des environs de Magnolia, la jeune Stella admirait le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Du haut de ses 17 printemps qui ne se rendait décidément ni en taille ni en présence, Stella n'atteignait pas le mètre soixante-dix, et sa poitrine restait désespérément plate. Ses cheveux noirs bouclaient et étaient toujours gênant, qu'importe comment elle les coiffe, mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à les couper, craignant de ressembler définitivement à un garçon. Elle se contentait donc de les emprisonner dans un béret rouge vif qui était décidément trop voyant pour son teint de porcelaine.

Elle était frêle, petite, et comme il est bien connu, la taille faisant le caractère, elle était teigneuse et aboyait beaucoup. Elle avait une trop grande bouche pour son propre bien lui disait-on souvent. Généralement, c'était juste avant que le dit _on_ ne tente de la lyncher, ce à quoi elle répondait par… un repli stratégique après avoir ouvert un chemin par un coup malencontreux porté malencontreusement aux parties intimes d'un de ses opposant. Quand on est petit, on est juste à la bonne hauteur pour frapper là où ça fait mal… Et elle était très rapide, suffisamment pour son propre bien.

Elle sauta de son monticule et se précipita vers la ville, dévalant la colline en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait, et freinant juste à temps pour ne pas rentrer dans quelqu'un. Pour son propre bien, car le quelqu'un était assez imposant, dans le genre géant, musclé, et tout le tintouin. Elle l'esquiva donc habilement, se glissant sur son coude, et détala dans la rue principale sans demander son reste.

Comme on le lui avait raconté, Magnolia était vraiment une jolie ville. Joviale, pleine de guetté et de bonne humeur, tout comme quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Elle se balada joyeusement en marchant sur le muret au bord du fleuve, saluant les pécheurs joyeusement. Elle avait un grand sourire, jubilant à l'avance de ce qu'elle préparait, persuadé qu'elle allait provoquer un sacré raz de marée ! Enfin, si elle arrivait à s'orienter dans ce labyrinthe de rue, de ruelle, d'avenue, de boulevard et autre stupidité dans le genre, créée exprès pour perdre les honnêtes gens.

Elle bouscula bon nombre de passants sans faire attention, trébucha sur les obstacles invisibles, marcha sur la queue de chats innocents, bref, elle fit un grand remue-ménage et manqua de déclencher une guerre civile juste par maladresse. Mais malgré le chemin semé d'embuche ( ?) elle parvint enfin à son objectif. La guilde officielle de Magnolia : Fairy Tail. Comme prévue, il y avait un sacré boxon à l'intérieur, c'était juste comme on le lui avait raconté. Les yeux brillant d'étoiles, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bâtiment quand le mur juste à côté d'elle céda et laissa échapper un boulet de canon humain qui s'étala sur le pavé à quelques pas d'elle.

« Wouah trop cool ! Tu peux la refaire !? » S'exclama Stella en sautillant sur place, totalement survolté.

« Euh… hein ? »

Le mage, à moitié sonné, la regarda en louchant dangereusement, tandis qu'il tentait d'analyser la phrase de la jeune fille. Quelqu'un sorti alors de la guilde dans son dos et déclara d'une voix arrogante :

« Je le refais quand tu veux gamine ! Cette tête d'allumette est juste trop facile à faire voler ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'a dit espèce de glace pilé ?! » Hurla le mage à terre, hors de lui.

« Je dis que je rétame quand je veux ! »

Sur ces mots sympathiques, Tête d'allumette se jeta sur Glace pilé dans un hurlement rageur. Mais Stella, trop occupé à jubilé, n'y fit même pas attention, son sautillement pris une amplitude inquiétante tandis que son sourire devenait de plus en plus béat. Soudain, sans plus attendre, elle éclata d'un rire victorieux en levant ses de poings vers le ciel.

« Yahaaaaaa ! C'est vraiment comme je me l'imaginais ! »

Ce qui eut le don de couper les deux parties querelleuses qui la fixèrent dans un bel ensemble comme si elle était folle. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'elle s'était transformé en une véritable boule de nerf, une pile électrique, bombe à retardement qui explosa brutalement.

« Toi tu es Grey Fullbuster, l'exhibitionniste qui se déshabille sans s'en rendre compte ! Et toi t'es Natsu Dragneel, le squatter de première catégorie passé maitre dans l'art d'entrer par effraction chez les gens ! Nyahaaaaaa ! »

Et sans plus attendre elle se jeta sur eux comme s'ils avaient élevé les cochons ensemble, sans que les deux interpellé aient la moindre réaction tant ils étaient interloqués. En un bond, Stella se redressa et se jeta dans la guilde en s'extasiant sur chaque personne qu'elle voyait, ressortant de vieux dossiers qu'elle n'était pas sensé connaitre, et ne laissant le temps a personne de réagir tant elle était vive et survolté. Brusquement, elle se figea devant deux personnes avec un air horrifié.

« Hein ? Mais vous êtes qui vous ? Je n'ai aucune info sur vous, j'en suis sur… Noooooon ! Ma source infaillible n'est pas si infaillible que ça ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne sais-je pas qui sont ces gens ?! »

Et tandis que le monde s'écroulait sous la brune, elle eut un sursaut d'intelligence.

« Ha ! Je sais ! Ils datent d'il y a pas longtemps ! Aha ! Vous avez failli m'avoir ! Mais je ne suis pas aussi facile à duper ! »

Un ange passa tandis que toute la guilde fixait cet énergumène avec des yeux exorbité, tentant d'assimilé ce qui leur était encore tombé sur la tête. Pendant ce temps, Stella admira chaque recoin de la guilde d'un regard émue, se sentant comme si elle rentrait à la maison alors même qu'elle n'avait jamais mis un pied ici.

« Excuse-moi mais… qui es-tu ? » Demanda alors Mirajane, se faisant voix de tous les autres membres et sortant Stella de ses pensées.

« Ha ! Pardon ! Je me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Stella Burkina. Je suis une mage itinérante ! Je dois vous paraitre un peu folle hein ? Mais j'ai une bonne raison vous savez ! Je viens de loin ! »

Elle posa son sac de voyage par terre et ce mis à en vider le contenu sur le sol, les sourcils froncés, en étalant tout, à la recherche de quelque chose spécifiquement. Lorsqu'elle put mettre la main dessus elle eut une exclamation triomphante en le levant bien haut dans le ciel. Négligeant totalement les divers paquets de biscuit, les bouteilles vides, les bout de papier chiffonné et les vêtements plié n'importe comment elle sauta comme sur des ressorts et agita devant l'objet que personne n'arrivait à distinguer tant elle gigotait dans tous les sens.

« Ouvre-toi, porte du Sanctuaire Blanc ! Viens à moi : Pigeon ! »

Il y eut une vive lumière et soudain Stella reçut un violant coup à l'arrière du crâne tandis que s'élevait une voix exaspéré.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que c'est Columbia, et pas Pigeon, hein ?! »

Il y eut un long silence choqué tandis que la lumière se dissipait et alors…

« Lu…Lucy ?! »

* * *

Ouille... Dite moi que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour le OC ? J'en ai besoin pour... vous verrez ( je vais pas tout raconter maintenant non plus -') Je vous assure que le chapitre 2 sera plus interressant (même si moi je trouve tout interressant mais vue que c'est mon histoire c'est un peu normal ! xD )

Bref, on se revoit plus tard !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Elle était agenouillée au rebord de la cascade d'Altaïr, les mains tranquillement posé sur ses jambes le regard dans le vide. Ca ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'elle était dans le monde des esprits, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à être intéressée par le monde merveilleux autour d'elle. Le mode de vie des esprits était vraiment très étrange, vous pouviez entamer une conversation puis vous retrouver brutalement sans interlocuteur, celui-ci ayant été appelé dans le monde réel pour aider son maitre. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait parlé avec beaucoup de monde depuis qu'elle était là. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop mélancolique pour offrir une compagnie agréable, aussi les autres esprits la laissaient tranquille, comprenant qu'elle avait le mal du pays et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition.

Après tout, ça ne faisait seulement vingt jours depuis _ce_ jour. Elle avait encore du mal à dormir, et pourtant le monde continuait d'avancer. Tiens, par exemple il y a cinq jours, elle avait signé un contrat avec une jeune constellationniste pleine d'entrain. Depuis, elle n'avait pas arrêté d'être invoqué à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, et elle commençait à comprendre la mauvaise humeur d'Acquarius qui était toujours interrompu en plein rancard avec Scorpio. Enfin, pas comme si elle avait de petit ami… Mais être appelé alors qu'on prend sa douche par exemple, c'est assez déconcertant. Heureusement qu'automatiquement en apparaissant dans le monde des humains on est habillé… Non, décidément, être un esprit stellaire n'avait rien de follement amusant. En revanche, elle avait été curieuse de découvrir ses nouvelles capacités au combat, qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas mais qui lui était venue naturellement, comme si ils étaient gravés quelque part en elle.

« Tu es encore là Lucy ~ ? » Demanda une voix guillerette derrière elle.

« Ah, Loki, salut » Lui répondit Lucy sans entrain en lui offrant un piteux sourire qui effaça celui déjà un peu forcé de l'esprit du Lion.

Il se reprit rapidement et dissimula habilement son inquiétude derrière des airs enjôleurs, mais avec plus de mal que le jour précédent, car chaque jour passant, il la découvrait un peu plus perdu dans ses pensées, un peu plus éloigné d'elle-même, le sourire fané, et l'étincelle dans ses yeux pétillant à peine. Il avait toujours ce petit pincement au cœur quand il allait la voir, craignant qu'un beau jour, la lumière ne s'éteigne définitivement dans son regard. Ce malaise était d'ailleurs ancré dans le cœur de tous les anciens esprits de Lucy, qui suivait son évolution de loin, impuissant.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu as le béguin pour ce crâneur d'Altaïr ! » S'exclama Loki avec une bonne humeur qu'il ne ressentait pas.

« Altaïr ? » L'interrogea distraitement Lucy. « C'est qui ? »

« C'est le gros poulet là bas qui se pavane comme un paon devant toi depuis que tu as choisi sa cascade pour perchoir ! »

« Oh… oh ! Lui là ? Je ne l'avais absolument pas remarqué ! » Pouffa Lucy en dévisageant le dit poulet.

« Quand je vais lui dire, il va avoir le cœur brisé le pauvre » Continua Loki, ravi de l'avoir fait rire.

« Je ferais mieux de me trouver une autre cascade alors ! »

« Si tu le demande gentiment, peut être que le Lion pourra manger du poulet ce soir au dîner ? »

Lucy éclata de rire en voyant son expression tout à fait féline, du même genre qu'aurait pu avoir Happy devant un poisson. Loki, ayant suivi le fil de ses pensées, fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait absolument jamais fais pour quiconque d'autre (il devrait d'ailleurs avoir une sérieuse conversation avec tous les témoins de la scène car il avait une réputation à tenir) et fit exprès de glisser et de tomber du haut de la mini cascade, se raccrochant au dernier moment au pied de Lucy qui fut entrainer dans l'eau avec lui, et échappa de ce fait à la vilaine nostalgie qui allait s'emparer d'elle.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits elle avait les fesses dans l'eau et était trempée jusqu'aux os tandis qu'en face d'elle Loki tâtonnait dans l'eau pour retrouver ses lunettes de soleil qui avaient glissé de son nez pendant la chute _malencontreuse_. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il trouva en premier. Effectivement, il préféra attraper un des pieds de Lucy et se mit à la chatouiller impitoyablement, lui causant un fou rire qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle ria comme elle n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps et fini par déclarer forfait tant ses côtes lui faisaient mal.

« Haa ! Arrêtes pitié ! Hahaha… j'arrive plus à respirer ! » Réussit-elle à balbutier entre deux éclats de rire.

« Si tu racontes à qui que ce soit ce qui vient de se produire, je te hanterais pour l'éternité ! » Menaça Loki.

« D'a-d'accords ! Mais pitié arrêtes ! Tu vas me tuer ! »

« Marché conclu alors ! »

Loki lâcha son pied et après un clin d'œil malicieux reparti à la recherche de ses lunettes de soleil, rapidement rejoins par Lucy qui, pas rancunière, cherchait aussi à mettre ses pieds le plus loin possible des mains fourbes de son ami. Finalement, ils mirent la main sur la monture en même temps tandis que leurs têtes s'entrechoquaient doucement. Lucy se figea sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et Loki sembla en faire de même. Elle allait chercher comment rompre le silence quand le monde autour d'elle devint flou et se mit à tourner. Avant de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, une voix raisonna dans sa tête : « Ouvre-toi, porte du Sanctuaire Blanc ! Viens à moi : Pigeon ! »

Elle n'attendit pas que la matérialisation soit achevé qu'elle donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne de sa constellationiste, une veine battant contre sa tempe en s'exclamant vivement :

« Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que c'est Columbia, et pas Pigeon, hein ?! »

Néanmoins, elle dévisagea sa petite maitresse d'un œil bienveillant, se souvenant ce à quoi elle ressemblait lors de leur rencontre, plutôt fière d'avoir réussi à la civiliser un tant soit peu. Elle jeta un regard méchant au béret rouge qui restait désespérément ancré sur la tête de sa protégée alors que ses cheveux étaient brillants et soyeux, et méritaient de pouvoir flotter à l'air libre. Si elle s'en donnait la peine, Stella pourrait être si mignonne avec son teint de porcelaine et sa chevelure ébène, de quoi ressemble à une vraie poupée de porcelaine ! Elle avait déjà réussi à lui faire enfiler une jolie robe blanche ornée de dentelles noires et de jolies petites chaussures noire, et son objectif prochain était de la débarrasser de cet affreux ornement.

Elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées en observant le visage rayonnant de Stella qui la regardait avec des yeux brillant de satisfaction. Ca cachait quelque chose, et d'assez phénoménale au vue l'ampleur de son sourire qui touchait pratiquement ses oreilles. Lucy repris alors contacte avec son environnement et écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.

« Lu…Lucy ?! »

Cette voix. Elle la reconnaissait. Elle l'avait entendu il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, et pourtant… C'est comme si quelque chose en elle se ravivait. En face d'elle se trouvaient ses amis. Ses précieux amis… !

« T-Tout le monde… ! Je… »

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots, se sentant totalement tiraillé entre deux forces. Elle était si heureuse de les revoir tous et en bonne santé mais… mais elle…

« Je suis… tellement désolé. Je vous ai tous abandonné, je ne… »

« Ha ? … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lucy ? » L'interrompis une voix bien familière quoiqu'un peu différente.

« Elle est toujours aussi bizarre hein Natsu ? »

« Bien sur Happy, c'est notre weirdo après tout ! »

« Arrêtez de parler comme si elle ne vous entendait pas idiots ! »

« Oy Grey parle-moi autrement tu veux ! »

« Sa suffit comme ça vous deux ! Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez oublié quelque chose ? »

« Ah ça ? »

« Aye ! »

« **Bon retour à la maison, Lucy !** »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre un peu laborieux à sortir, j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche ! Mais tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit la maintenant ! xD Bref, comme j'ai rien a dire ...

* * *

Au même instant, dans une crique à la croisé des chemins entre Fiore et Sin, tenaillé entre la mer sombre et le mont des Déchirures, ce trouvait une grotte, taillée au milieu de la falaise, uniquement accessible par un maigre chemin escarpé de la largeur d'un pied. Invisible depuis le haut de la falaise et pour les fou qui auraient eu l'étrange idée de naviguer sur ces mers remuantes, l'antre était une parfaite cachette pour ceux cherchant à fuir…Et, au fond de cette grotte, une boite. De l'épaisseur d'une main, aussi longue qu'un bras et de la largeur d'une jambe, elle était couverte de dorures artistiques et portait un verrou curieux. La serrure avait la forme compliquée d'une étoile faite d'entrelacement et de creux. Aucune clefs n'auraient puent entrer dedans. C'était une serrure à reconnaissance magique, qui ne s'ouvrirait qu'avec la signature énergétique de certains mages.

Adossé contre la paroi de l'extrémité de la caverne se trouvait un mage à l'air pensif, qui contemplait la tempête perpétuelle qui s'acharnait à l'extérieur. Gardien depuis bientôt cinq ans de cette boite qu'il n'avait jamais ouvert, il sentait que le vent qui soufflait dehors n'était plus le même, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait bien pu changer. Il soupira. C'est que le temps était long quand on s'ennuyait à mourir. Il n'avait rien à faire. La cachette était tellement bien … caché que personne ne l'avait jamais trouvé, or son rôle était de s'occuper de ceux qui d'aventure trouveraient la grotte. Nouveau soupir.

Il savait qu'il aurait dut tricher quand ils avaient tiré les rôles à la courte paille, d'ailleurs il était quasiment sur que ces deux collègues ne s'étaient pas posé la question ! Elles étaient libres de voyager à leur guise dans le pays, voir même les pays voisins tandis que lui était coincé dans ce fichu trou perdu au milieu de nulle part que même le soleil ne semblait pas fichu de trouver ! Cinq ans qu'il rongeait son frein, que ses pensées ne tournaient qu'autour d'un même et unique sujet. De quoi vous rendre fou. Quoique fou, il l'était déjà.

Un énième coup de tonnerre gronda, la foudre illumina le temps d'un instant l'entrée de la grotte et il aperçut deux silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Et non. Toujours pas d'action au programme. S'il avait su…

**Quelques jours plus tard, Magnolia, 12h00.**

Depuis qu'elle avait fugué de chez elle un an plus tôt, Stella n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire la grâce mâtinée. Elle devait toujours se lever tôt par ce qu'elle n'avait pas le budget lui permettant de louer trop longtemps une chambre d'hôtel, fut elle aussi miteuse qu'un mouchoir de poche usagé et troué. Aussi depuis que la mage aux armures Erza lui avait proposé l'asile, elle s'empressait de combler ce manque, qui avait été sont plus grand regret à être partie de chez elle. Erza referma délicatement la porte de sa chambre et s'en alla à la guilde, où elle était attendue pour e meeting du matin qu'ils tenaient depuis quelques jours. Depuis que Stella était arrivé. Et les ennuis avec…

Quand elle franchit le seuil de la guilde, elle était la dernière attendue. Réuni autour de plusieurs tables qui avaient été serré pour offrir plus de place autour étaient réunis les principaux acteurs de la guildes : Laxus, qui depuis deux ans était officiellement le nouveau maitre (il avait passé trois ans avant cela à apprendre auprès de Maitre Makarof le rôle de maitre de guilde avec les complément de Maitre Mavis), Mirajane, qui restait la face publique de la guilde et de ce fait devait être au courant de tout pour ne pas commettre de gaffe monumentale en interview, Cana, qui remplaçait Gildartz (la plupart du temps il n'était pas la donc au finale c'était devenu un siège définitif), Macao qui restait le plus sage de tous vue son âge et ses sept années d'expériences et Maitre Mavis qui décidément ne voulait pas retourner sur son île mais on n'allait pas se plaindre car elle restait de bon conseil. Quand elle était sérieuse. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

Erza pris place à la gauche de Mirajane et la réunion commença. L'ordre du jour ? Stella.

« Bien, on peut commencer maintenant que tout le monde est là… Déclara Laxus.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à dire que ce qu'on a dit hier ! Râla Cana en faisant la moue, agacé de s'être levé aux aurores pour une de ces barbantes réunions « au sommet ». On est dans la merde et on va encore se mettre le conseil à dos. Voilà, fin de la réunion !

_ Cana, tu sais bien qu'on ne se réuni pas comme ça par plaisir ! La rabroua Erza avec son air sérieux.

_ D'ailleurs cette réunion-là à pour sujet principale : Comment va-t-on faire pour cacher tout ça au conseil donc … Rajouta Mirajane.

_ Plus vous papotez comme ça et plus on gaspiller chacun notre temps alors si on pouvait s'y mettre, intervint Laxus en retenant un soupir (décidément, une majorité de femme dans les réunions de décision, c'était épuisant !)

_ De toute façon, comment vous voulez enfermer une jeune adolescente éternellement ? Car on le sait tous c'est le seul moyen de dissimuler son existence.

_ D'ailleurs comment ce fait-il que le conseil ne l'ai pas déjà repéré ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient très vigilent dans leur surveillance des mages constellationnistes ?

_ En réalité, je lui en ai un peu parlé et elle n'a qu'une seule clef, et dès qu'elle a passé le contrat avec Lucy, elle s'est enfuie de chez elle. C'était environ il y a un an et depuis elle est restée en mouvement et ne s'est jamais fixé.

_ Donc on fait quoi ? On l'enferme dans le sous-sol en lui confisquant sa clef ? Par ce que je ne vois pas d'autres solutions pour cacher son existence sachant que nous sommes une guilde, que le conseil nous tiens déjà à l'œil et …

_ Oui bon ça va, on a compris, tu te serais bien passé de sa visite, mais en attendant elle est là ! »

Il y eut un grand blanc, la conversation revint à la case départ. Peu importe la manière dont ils tournaient le problème, la seule solution était toujours d'enfermer Stella et de la couper de sa magie. Ou de lancer l'assaut contre le conseil et les forcer et supprimer la loi qui rendait la magie stellaire illégale… Finalement, la réponse vint de Cana, qui les ébahi tous tant elle avait semblé désintéressé durant l'échange.

« On n'a qu'à la confier à mon père, vu comme il est toujours en vadrouille… en plus avec lui elle n'aura pas besoin d'utiliser sa magie. Sa tempèrera le temps qu'on trouve une meilleurs solution…

_ Mais… bégaya Erza, tu écoutais ?

_ Bien sur que j'écoutais, vous voir vous écharpé c'est toujours un régale d'y assister !

_ C'est une bonne idée. On aura le temps d'aller voir le vieux pour lui demander son avis.

_ Adjugé dans ce cas ! »

…

…

« Bon, qui en parle à Stella maintenant ? » Demanda Macao.

…

« Hé ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Protesta Cana.

_ C'est son idée après tout, commença Erza.

_ Et c'est son père, continua Mirajane.

_ Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! S'écria Cana en sentant l'embrouille.

_ C'est SON boulot ! »S''écrièrent en cœur tous les membres du conseil de Fairy Tail à l'excepté de la concerné.

* * *

C'est peut être un peu confus la fin (voir même tout) mais je vous jure que je vais m'efforcer de l'éclaircir ! Et si vous comprenez vraiment pas bah... je vous répondrez par message perso, il suffit de demander :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Quand Wendy arriva à la guilde ce matin, elle ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui allait lui arriver. Pas plus que Roméo d'ailleurs. Et encore moins Shellia, la god slayer de Lamia Scale avec qui les deux adolescents de Fairy Tail faisaient parfois équipe le temps d'une mission. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous ensemble dans le hall, fraichement rentré d'une mission qui les avaient envoyé à l'autre bout du pays, la guilde était déserte. Enfin, presque : au centre se trouvait tout les « sages » de Fairy Tail. D'entrée, Wendy flaira l'embrouille (et pas uniquement car elle à un odorat de dragon !)

La jeune Wendy s'était développée durant ces cinq dernières années, elle avait pris quelques centimètres qui n'étaient pas de refus, et portait toujours ses cheveux bleus long, même si elle avait décidé de les réunir en une queue de cheval basse. Elle s'était aussi pas mal affirmé, et même si elle était toujours aussi gentille elle n'hésitait plus à donner son avis. Notamment elle se montrait beaucoup plus ferme avec ses patients récalcitrants qui rechignaient à se reposer (trop de temps passé avec Polyuska selon lesdits patients).

A coté de Roméo, elle faisait néanmoins assez petite, il devait bien avoir une tête de plus qu'elle, et il était certain qu'il n'avait pas sa frêle silhouette (tant mieux pour lui me dirait vous, par ce qu'avoir une silhouette féminine ne se porte pas facilement pour un mec !). Il avait depuis quelque temps opté pour son propre style, cessant de calquer sa vie sur celle de Natsu. Désormais il portait un jeans, avec des rangers, même s'il avait gardé le principe du gilet ne cachant pas grand-chose de son torse dont la musculature c'était tout de même bien développé (surtout quand on voit le père ahem). Ses cheveux avaient poussé, suffisamment pour qu'il ait toujours une mèche pour venir l'enquiquiner. Dans le genre, il était tout de même pas mal, d'autant que comparé à la plupart des mages de Fairy Tail, c'était un mage qui _réfléchissait. _

Enfin Shellia, toujours aussi dynamique et maladroite que de coutume, qui gardait ses deux couettes bien que ses cheveux soient plus longs et qui était aussi grande que son amie Wendy. Lors de la disparition de Lucy, alors qu'un voile de déprime s'était abattu sur la guilde, elle avait été celle qui, ne prenant compte d'aucune des protestations de la dragon slayer du ciel, l'avait tiré de cet état mélancolique, en l'emmenant avec elle lors de chacune de ses missions. Durant la première année, elles avaient parcouru le pays en long, en large et en travers, et petit à petit, Wendy avait fait face. Depuis ses moments, elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde et il n'était pas rare d'en voir une trainer à la guilde de l'autre.

Bref, quand les mage en réunion remarquèrent leur présence, il y et un petit blanc puis Erza s'éclaircis la gorge et déclara le séance close. Macao se leva et alla accueillir son fils d'une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Alors cette mission ?

_ Réglé en deux en trois mouvements ! s'exclama fièrement Roméo, ravi de pouvoir craner.

_ Dit-il alors qu'il n'a strictement rien fait ! le coupa Sharuru d'un air snobe. C'est Wendy qui a tout fait, même si Shellia l'a un peu aidé… »

La discussion traina un peu sur leur mission, puis Wendy demanda les nouvelles de la guilde. Il y eut un grand silence, des regards en coin échangé, et finalement…

« On a revenu Lucy »

Déclara sans le moindre tact Cana qui faisait toujours la gueule d'avoir été désigné comme bouc émissaire.

« Lucy-nee ?! » S'écria Roméo en oubliant deux minute sa bonne résolution quant à la « cool attitude » (difficile pour un mage du feu me direz-vous et je vous répondrais : on peut couper du beur avec une petite cuillère, mais on pensera toujours en premier a utiliser un couteau !)

« Elle est revenu ?! Mais … je croyais…

_ Elle n'est pas tout a fait revenu comme elle était avant, déclara Laxus en foudroyant Cana du regard qui se contenta d'un « Pfff » dédaigneux.

_ Mais alors …

_ C'est devenu un esprit stellaire, et c'est sa constellationniste qui est venu à nous, et par intermédiaire Lucy, expliqua Mirajane.

_ Quand est ce qu'on peut la voir ?! s'écria Wendy à la surprise de tous (on est pas habitué au débordement des choses toute petite et toute mignonne ici héhéhé enfin plus si petite que ça)

_ Euh…

_ C'est compliqué…

_ Et les jeunes ! S'exclama soudain Cana avec une vil lueur dans les yeux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Sa vous dit un stage d'entrainement avec mon père pendant une durée indéterminé ?!

_ Hein ? laissa échappé confusément Wendy.

_ Ouai ! Ca ça me branche ! hurla Romé en sautant de joie et d'excitation. On part quand ?

_ Quand il sera là… répondit Cana, son sourire machiavélique ne quittant pas ses lèvres. D'ailleurs, sa vous dit de prévenir Stella, la constellationniste de Lucy ? Elle vient aussi ! »

Il y eut un grand blanc parmi les « adultes » et Laxus du s'empêcher de se donner une claque exaspéré sur le front : voilà donc ce qu'elle voulait faire… Quoique c'était plutôt rusé comme idée. Voire carrément fourbe.

**Magnolia / QG de Fairy Tail : 12h30.**

Stella franchit finalement l'enceinte de la guilde en baillant et en s'étirant, bien aise de cette nouvelle grasse matinée qui avait achevé de recharger ses batteries ! Elle eut un petit sourire face à l'animation de la guilde qui lui rappelait chez elle.

Chez elle…

Elle ne serait jamais partie si elle n'avait pas été une constellationniste. Elle aimait ses parents et ses frères, mais elle avait dut partir. Pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennui. Pour ne pas leur attirer d'ennui. A l'idiot qui avait déclaré la magie stellaire illégale. Tout ça par ce qu'il y avait trois crétins qui, pris d'une passion mégalomaniaque, avait décidé de se servir de cette magie pour conquérir la planète, ou quelque chose dans le genre, le gouvernement était resté très vague lors de sa déclaration et Lucy… Elle ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça finalement. Elle ne lui avait parlé que de sa guilde, mais jamais d'elle.

Elle le découvrait maintenant qu'elle était à Fairy Tail. Lucy ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle. Elle ne savait rien d'elle. Pourtant… elle se sentait mal d'avoir sous-estimé la force des sentiments de son unique esprit stellaire. Et même ici, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait peur qu'on ne la voit que comme le « moyen » de parler avec Lucy.

Elle fronça le nez et secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées négatives. Elle s'en été rendu compte lors de son périple, que les pensées ne servent à rien, et que tout est devant les yeux. Tout ce qui est important…

« Héééééé ! hurla-t-on soudain dans la salle, la faisant sursauté. C'est toi Stella ?!

_ Roméo, ne hurle pas comme ça ! Tu vas lui faire peur ! »

L'idée qu'on la prenne pour un lapin trouillard la fit sourire. C'était justement ça qui faisait sa force : on la sous estimait, et elle en profitait pour frapper le plus sournoisement possible.

Elle se concentra sur les jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant elle. Il y avait un garçon, et une fille. Le garçon était aussi grand qu'un adulte, mais il devait avoir son âge. Ses cheveux noirs en pétard laissaient pensé qu'il passait son temps à les ébouriffé avec sa main et une mèche de cheveux lui retombait sur un œil, ce qui semblait l'agaçait, mais visiblement il avait l'habitude vu le regarda blasé qu'il y jetait de temps en temps en soupirant.

Quand a la fille, elle était plus petite que lui, mais elle était quand même plus grande qu'elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleu réuni en une queue de cheval basse qui lui donnait un air mature et renforçait l'aura de gentillesse qui l'entourait tel un manteau d'hiver. Oui, cette fill devait définitivement être _gentille_.

« Euh, oui, Stella c'est moi.

_ Je le savais ! crâna le garçon. Moi je suis Roméo.

_ Et je suis Wendy. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

_ Hum, moi aussi… Vous vouliez quelque chose en particulier ou… ?

_ En fait on est venu te prévenir que bientôt, on va partir en stage d'entrainement tous les trois avec Gildartz ! »

Tous les trois. Stage d'entrainement… Oh non… adieu lit douillet, finis les vacances !

**Monde des esprits.**

Lucy marchait joyeusement dans les champs bleu lumineux du monde des esprits. Elle se sentait définitivement vivante, et s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller à déprimer durant tout ce temps (enfin, vingt jours [horaire monde des esprits] ce n'était pas la mère à boire, mais ils lui avaient semblé une éternité !

Elle était vraiment très reconnaissante à tous ses amis du monde des esprits de l'avoir soutenu alors même qu'elle offrait un spectacle pathétique. Aussi elle avait entrepris de faire le tour de ce monde pour tous les remercier. Même Altaïr avait eu le droit à un beau sourire, par ce qu'entre collègue à plume le soutient était de mise ! Etrangement, même Acquarius avait été plutôt receptive à ses remerciements. Mais elle l'avait regardait avec une de ses lueurs calculatrice au fond des yeux qui lui donnait encore maintenant des frissons.

Là, elle était à la recherche de Loki, qui d'entre tous avait été le plus… Il l'avait soutenu, encore et encore, en gardant le sourire et avait tout fait pour lui remonter le morale ! Même tombé du haut d'une cascade dans l'eau pour… Elle devint brutalement rouge comme une tomate à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu ce passé si Stella ne l'avait pas appelé. Elle sentait également une pointe de déception, qui n'avait absolument rien à faire là !

Brusquement elle se figea. Devant elle se trouvait une immense fissure. Comme si… Comme si la planète était en train de se craqueler…

« Lucy ?! » L'appela une voix mi étonné, mi paniqué. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Lentement elle se retourna et se retrouva face à …

« Loki ? Mais …qu'est-il arrivé ? Où est ta constellation ?»

* * *

Hahaha désolé pour le retard -_-' Il faut dire que j'ai des moment de paresse momentané qui me coupe dans mon inspiration. Mais je suis finalement plutôt satisfaite de se chapitre. Faire traîner les choses laisse le temps a mon esprit de cogité et de faire jaillir de nouvelle idées plus intéressante que celle de base. Bref, j'espere que ce chapitre vous à plus! Et si vous en avez mare de m'attendre aller lire la fic de Mizumi1593: Crazy Rainbow !


	6. Chapter 6

Eut-il subitement croisé le regard de Médusa que Loki n'aurait été plus pétrifié. Il était allé demander un renseignement à Aries lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé que Lucy semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête et était de nouveau pétillante de joie de vivre. Apparemment, elle avait décidé de faire un « pèlerinage » de remerciement à tous ses anciens esprits pour son comportement déprimant. Il s'était sentit un peu déprimé que ce ne soit pas lui qui ai provoqué ce subite changement mais il s'efforçait de maitre ce petit détail de côté pour ne plus se concentrer que sur la bonne nouvelle.

C'est à ce moment qu'il s'était dit qu'elle passerait probablement le voir. Puis qu'il s'était rappelé l'état de sa constellation. Et qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour les derniers évènements. Et qu'elle n'en avait absolument pas besoin, surtout si ça devait lui retirer le sourire des lèvres ! Il s'était donc précipité vers son ancien domaine mais trop tard. Maintenant, Lucy le dévisageait avec un petit air inquisiteur qui, en d'autre circonstance, l'aurait fait sourire. Si seulement il ne s'apprêtait pas à lui expliquer un problème assez épineux.

« Loki ! »

Vraiment, elle avait une bouille adorable quand elle s'énervait comme ça, mais ce n'était probablement pas le moment pour le lui faire remarquer … Le lion pris une grande inspiration puis expliqua :

« Ça doit faire cinq jours (horaire monde des esprits) que c'est comme ça. Je crois que maintenant que tu as retrouvé la pêche, il va falloir te faire un petit briefing sur la situation…

_ La situation ? Quelle situation ?! Loki, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait !

_ Le monde des esprits est en péril. Il faut que tu saches que la pratique de la magie constellationniste est devenu illégale dans le monde réel, et que les clefs sont impitoyablement recherché pour être détruite. De ce que nous en savons, les mages du gouvernement en absorbent toute l'énergie magique et la stock dans un genre de réservoir géant planqué quelque part.

_ Mais pourquoi est-elle devenu illégale ? Et qu'est-ce que le gouvernement peut bien faire de toute cette magie ?! S'indigna Lucy.

_ La magie stellaire leur fait peur, Lucy. Si tu n'avais pas choisis de … si tu n'avais pas pris cette décision, Zeref aurait ressuscité au summum de sa puissance. Et tu sais comment sont les Hommes, dès que quelque chose les effraie, ils cherchent à le détruire. Et quitte à détruire des objets de magique puissant, autant le garder en réserve, ça peut toujours servir. D'ailleurs à ce sujet je pense que leurs « précaution » vont jouer à notre avantage.

_ Attends une minute. Tu es en train de me dire que le gouvernement est en train de … drainer la magie du monde céleste en détruisant les clefs ?

_ Presque, il manque juste un truc, un détail. Les clefs sont liées aux constellations. Si on détruit les clefs…

_ On détruit les constellations, compléta Lucy d'une voix blanche. Alors on peut disparaitre si notre clef et détruite ?

_ Et bien, étant donné que je suis encore là non, on ne disparait pas. Notre constellation devient assez aride et invivable, mais elle est toujours là. »

Lucy sentit sa gorge se nouer. Pendant qu'elle faisait sa crise, Loki avait vécu bien plus dur… et elle n'avait rien fait pour lui, alors que lui continuait de la réconforter… Elle sentit _quelque chose_ bouillonner au font d'elle, sans qu'elle ne sache exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Dans un élan spontané elle pris la main de Loki entre les siennes pour lui offrir toute sa compassion.

Loki eut une petite grimace. En d'autre temps, s'il s'était s'agit d'une autre fille, il aurait profité de cette compassion pour réclamer du réconfort et plus si affinité, mais en l'occurrence il se sentit minable. Minable de ne pas être assez fort pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'inquiéter. Minable de ne suscité chez la femme qu'il aimait que de la compassion, une compassion bien trop proche de la pitié pour que son orgueil de lion, déjà bien esquinté par ce qu'il était advenu de sa constellation, n'en souffre pas.

Aussi se dégagea-t-il un peu trop sèchement de cette faible étreinte, chose qu'il regretta immédiatement après avoir entraperçu cette lueur blessé dans le regard de sa douce. Décidément, il ne valait pas grand-chose ! Il mit rageusement ses mains dans ses poches en se fustigeant mentalement. Minable.

« Le fait est que la situation n'est pas si désespéré que ce dont elle a l'air à première vue » Déclara-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Enfin, ça dépendait de la situation que l'on considéré, celle de sa propre idiotie, elle, était probablement une cause perdue et désespérément désespéré, mais c'était une autre histoire.

« Il y a encore des constellationnistes qui résistent (encore et toujours à l'envahisseur romain) et qui font tout leur possible pour sauver les clefs. Ils se cachent et s'organisent dans l'ombre, on les aide autant qu'on peut d'ici, mais avec toutes ses fichues lois on est un peu limité. C'est une combat d'intelligence et non pas de force, c'est à qui sera le plus subtile. Pour le moment je pense que nous sommes à égalité. Nous sommes même un peu avantagés par rapport à eux, car nous savons ce que la destruction des clefs entraine. Ils pensent nous détruire totalement, mais … il se trompe »

**Magnolia, porte ouest de la ville, 6h30 am.**

Trois zombies et un alien, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé que déjà ils étaient sur le pied de guerre, près a partir vers « de nouvelles aventures ». Seulement, Stella n'avait jamais dit qu'elle recherchait l'aventure. Non, elle avait dit beaucoup de chose, mais ça non. A côté d'elle Roméo bailla aux corneilles et plus loin Wendy fit de son mieux pour retenir celui qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue.

Levé avant les aurores et le chant des coqs par un vieux fou vêtu de loques qui, aussi puissant soit-il, était décidément malade. On ne fait pas lever des adolescents aussi tôt ! A moins de vouloir s'en faire des ennemis mortels ! Elle dévisagea férocement le mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail : Gildartz.

« Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de nous tirer de nos lits si tôt ?! L'aventure ne va pas disparaitre du jour au lendemain, bougonna-t-elle.

_ Au contraire, jeune fille, répliqua le père de Cana. L'aventure est partout, mais surtout là où on ne l'attend pas !

_ C'est sur que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je n'irai pas l'attendre à six heure du matin hors de mon lit… » Marmonna-t-elle en retour dans sa barbe.

A coté d'elle Roméo dissimula un ricanement en une quinte de toux et Stella retint un soupir. Ca promettait d'être un voyage très … de trop.

« Et sinon, quelle est notre destination ?

_ Nous partons pour… la république de Minstrel ! déclara joyeusement Gildartz.

_ Minstrel ?! Hoqueta Wendy.

_ Tu connais ? lui demanda Romeo qui visiblement n'en savait pas plus que Stella sur cette mystérieuse contré.

_ Si tu regardes la mer qui est vers le sud, c'est de l'autre côté. C'est loin et il faut prendre le bateau pour y aller. D'après ce que j'ai entendu à ce sujet, la république de Minstrel à un control très stricte des mages, il n'y a pas de guilde, et quiconque souhaite utiliser la magie doit le faire au service du gouvernement.

_ Wouah, c'est n'importe quoi ! Le mage de feu était à la fois admiratif du savoir de Wendy, et horrifier de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Pourquoi ils font ça ?

_ Ce n'est pas si idiot quand on y regarde bien, répondit la dragon slayer. Il suffit de voir tous les problèmes qu'à Fiore, entre notre guilde qui casse tout, et les rivalités entre mages… Au moins là ils sont sur d'éviter ce genre de débordement.

_ Mouai…

_ Bon les jeunes, allons-y ! » Les interrompis leur « guide » qui jusque-là avait assisté silencieux à l'échange.

Ils se mirent donc en route, entamant un voyage qui leur ferait découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

**Quelque part à la frontière entre Fiore et Seven (**_oui au chapitre trois je me suis trompé, c'est Seven, et pas Sin…) _

Les derniers préparatifs au voyage étaient achevés. Dans la grotte de la crique, tandis que la tempête mugissait encore et toujours au dehors, trois individus se tenaient au centre.

« Je n'arrives pas à croire que l'on va enfin dire adieu à cet endroit humide et lugubre ! s'exclama une voix de jeune femme.

_ Ne tire pas de conclusion trop hâtive, Melody, répliqua une autre femme, plus âgée. Les choses pourraient très bien ne pas se dérouler comme prévu…

_ Et si nous devons à nouveau fuir, cet endroit pourrait bien nous accueillir de nouveau, compléta un homme.

_ Ultear, Gérard, vous n'êtes que deux rabats joie ! Et des pessimistes par-dessus le marché ! Depuis le temps qu'on fait le mort, personne ne s'attend à nous voir réapparaitre ! Il n'y a aucune raison que les choses dérape ! Et puis… tu vas pouvoir revoir ta chère Erza !

_ Ahem ! Rougis Gérard en regardant ailleurs. Ça n'a strictement rien a voir et tu le sais très bien !

_ C'est vrai, compléta Ultear en fronçant les sourcils. Nous avons une dette à payer, et une promesse à honorer.

_ Oui, en parlant de ça, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'_il_ ait réussi à vous convaincre ! Il était temps que vous acceptiez de laisser l'eau couler sous les ponts !

_ Tu vas trop vite en besogne, Melody, comme toujours. Pour que nous acceptions de dissoudre Crime Sorcerer, il faudrait déjà que nous réussissions la mission qu'_il_ nous a confié, et admettre que nous survivions ! »

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler encore un peu, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se résoudre à quitter ce qui a été leur refuge ces dernières années. Toujours ensemble depuis la fondation de leur guilde, Melody, Ultear et Gérard n'avait pas vraiment changé, si ce n'est que leur liens c'était encore resserré.

« HAaaaaa ! Vous m'énervez ! »

… ou pas. Le fait est que depuis les évènements des grands jeux magiques, ceux qui cherchaient leur rédemption avait accepté une mission pour le moins particulière, de la part d'un client tout aussi particulier en échange de quelque chose de vraiment très particulier… Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il a à savoir, c'est Crime Sorcerer était sur le point de se mettre en mouvement, et qu'à partir de là, plus rien ne serait comme avant…


	7. Chapter 7

__Avant tout, je voudrais tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews ! Je suis heureuse que ça vous ai plus jusqu'à maintenant ! Je fais tout mon possible pour être original, et j'ai du mal à ressortir toute les idées qui bouillonnes dans ma tête, et c'est mon plus grand regret. Mais si ce que j'écris vous plait alors je suis heureuse ! ^^

* * *

_Un doux visage ovale se penchait sur elle, une longue cascade de cheveux blonds bouclée vint lui chatouiller le visage. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle tendit la main vers eux, et en enroula une mèches autour de son doigt. La belle femme blonde sourit doucement, et dans ses yeux noisette brilla une lueur tendre. _

_« Maman… je me sens pas bien… »_

_Sa mère se pencha vers elle et écarta de son front moite de sueur quelques-unes de ses mèches noires. _

_« Je sais ma chérie. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis avec toi. Tout va bien se passer… »_

« Accroche-toi, Stella ! Résonna une voix au loin.

_ Bon sang ! Jura une autre voix, plus lointaine. Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas vue une aussi mauvaise ! »

Sa vue s'éclaircie, et progressivement, Stella reprit conscience de son environnement. La situation était catastrophique. Suspendu au-dessus d'un océan en furie, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fils, et sans Romeo, nul doute qu'elle se serait déjà achevée prématurément. Malgré la tempête, il l'avait aperçu alors qu'elle était emportée par une vague, elle avait entendu un cri, puis sa tête avait heurté quelque chose et elle avait perdu connaissance.

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça ! Rassemblant toute sa volonté, elle envoya sa deuxième main agripper le rebord du bateau, mais le rebord était glissant et elle lâcha rapidement prise. C'est alors qu'une deuxième paire de mains surgit de nulle part et la retint courageusement.

« Wendy !

_ Romeo, a trois ! Un, deux..

_ Trois ! »

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail la hissèrent à bord et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

« Merci beaucoup ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais fichu ! Merci ! »

Frissonnante, trempée, elle serrait convulsivement les mains de ses sauveurs alors que la tempête mugissait autour d'eux.

« Je le retiens GIldartz, et ces soit disant aventures ! marmonna Romeo en grelottant. Où il est d'ailleurs ?! Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !

_ Si ça se trouve il est passé par-dessus bord, proposa Wendy d'une voix blanche.

_ Bien fait pour lui » rétorqua âprement Stella.

Mais alors qu'elle tentait de se mettre debout, une nouvelle secousse ébranla de bateau, elle perdit l'équilibre et fut précipité dans l'océan déchainé. Une manière bien bête de mourir, pensa-t-elle non sans sarcasme. Se faire avoir deux fois de la même manière…

Elle se débattit tant qu'elle put mais sans grande conviction, elle savait que les éléments étaient plus forts qu'elle. Elle but la tasse une fois, deux fois, et puis il n'y eut plus de place pour de l'eau supplémentaire dans ses poumons, alors elle sombra

**Magnolia, Fairy Tail.**

Trois personnes se tenaient devant la porte de la guilde, dissimulée sous de large cape de voyage. La tête d'expédition, Gérard, semblait hésiter à entrer ou non, et restait indécis tandis que derrière lui Melody trépignait d'impatience.

« Bon on va rentrer oui ?! Elle est très jolie cette porte, mais je suis sûr que ce qu'il y a derrière est plus intéressant ! »

Finalement, ce fut presque à contre cœur que Gérard poussa les deux large battants de bois pour pénétrer dans la guilde Fairy Tail. Le silence s'y fit presque immédiatement tandis que les portes se refermaient derrière eux. Adossé au comptoir, Laxus se redressa pour adresser un regard suspicieux aux nouveaux venus.

Pour couper court à toute explication sur leur identité, les trois mages se délestèrent de leur cape.

« Où est la constellationniste ? Demanda Gérard en gardant les yeux baissé, de crainte de croiser le regard d'Erza.

_ Et alors ? Rétorqua non sans sarcasme Cana en engloutissant un énième tonneau de bière. Vous disparaissez pendant cinq ans, et quand vous réapparaissez on n'a même pas le droit à un bonjour ?

_ Décidément, c'est le mois des retours insoupçonnés… soupira Laxus, ne doutant pas que cette arrivée intempestive apporte des ennuis.

_ Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? Demanda aimablement Mirajane.

_ Ah oui je veux bien ! Accepta gaiment Melody.

_ Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça ! Rétorqua Ultear, exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir compter sur ses coéquipier pour se montrer sérieux.

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda Grey.

_ Nous devons trouver la constellationniste et… »

Mais brusquement, il y eut une explosion de lumière qui aveugla toute les personnes présente dans la salle. Quand leurs vues s'accoutumèrent à l'éclairage, les mages de Fairy Tail en restèrent bouche bée, tandis que les trois mages de Crime Sorcerer écarquillaient les yeux de stupeur… En effet, en face d'eux, un coffret en or flottait à trois mètre du sol, pulsant d'une lumière toute aussi dorée.

Et alors que le plus étrange semblait passé, le mécanisme de la serrure commença à s'enclenché dans un concert de cliquetis. Lorsque le dernier engrenage fut enfin en place, le coffret s'ouvrit, et une vive lumière, telle une étoile filante, fusa de l'intérieur et s'en fut à l'extérieur, brisant un carreau de la fenêtre pour aller se perdre dans le ciel. Sitôt fait, le coffret se referma et se posa délicatement sur le planché de la guilde où régnait désormais un silence de mort. Jusqu'à ce que…

« Putain c'était quoi ce truc ?! s'égosilla Natsu.

_ La ferme salamender ! T'as pas vue que c'était une luciole ?! Réplica Gajeel sur le même ton.

_ N'importe quoi ! Les lucioles c'est pas aussi costaud !

_ Bien sûr que si ! Tu sous es…

_ Silence ! » Ordonna Erza en les foudroyant du regard.

C'était sa première intervention depuis l'apparition de Gérard, et on sentait une mauvaise humeur certaine dans sa voix et dans son aura, aussi les deux dragon slayer ne protestèrent pas… pas trop. Elle se tourna vers Gérard avec un air peu amène.

« Vous nous devez une explication. »

Cette phrase à double sens fit tressaillir le principal concerné qui fut transpercé par le reproche silencieux que l'on sentait suinter de chaque syllabe. Finalement, ce fut Ultear qui pris la parole, qui même si elle respectait beaucoup leur histoire d'amour tragique était pressé et n'oubliait pas leur objectif principal.

« C'est une longue histoire et malheureusement nous n'avons pas tellement de temps devant nous ! »

**Quelque part sur la mer entre Fiore et Minstrel.**

Tout n'était que ténèbres dans cette mer de tempête où l'horizon avait disparu, et où ciel et océan se mêlaient rageusement. Pourtant, sous l'eau, ce chaos n'existait plus. Stella sentait ses poumons s'emplirent peu à peu d'eau, la brulant, la noyant petit à petit.

Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, la première image qui s'afficha derrière ses paupières closes fut celle de sa mère. La belle Emmanuella, sa chère mère, agitait un doigt vengeur vers Carter, son petit frère, dont la tignasse noire partait dans tout le sens. Elle se souvenait de ce moment. Carter avait mis de la peinture sur le beau parquet du salon alors qu'il s'essayait à la peinture et quand maman avait vue ça, ça avait viré à l'affaire d'état. Elle en avait encore les oreilles qui vibraient !

L'image changea, et elle eut sous les yeux Gaël, son grand frère, en train de lui ébouriffer les cheveux alors qu'elle venait de s'écorcher les genoux. Puis son père, avec ses beau cheveux blancs, assis au piano et jouant de douce notes.

Puis le jour où elle avait trouvé la clef. A ce moment, elle se promenait dans la forêt, regardant vers la cime des arbres, quand elle avait vue quelque chose briller en haut d'un chêne. Pire qu'une pie, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de grimper en haut pour voir ce que c'était. Lorsqu'elle avait pris la clef dans sa main, rien ne s'était passé.

De retour chez elle, elle s'était mise à chercher de quoi il pouvait s'agir, et au bout d'un mois, elle avait finalement appris qu'il s'agissait d'une clef magique. Elle savait que c'était interdis, mais c'était si jolie qu'au début, elle n'avait pas pu la donner aux mages concilient du village. Et puis, finalement, elle avait craqué. Persuadé de ne pas avoir une goutte de magie en elle, elle avait essayé d'invoquer l'esprit de la clef. Et ça avait marché.

Au début, elle avait été excitée comme une puce. Puis elle avait réalisé qu'elle venait de devenir une hors la loi. De la manière la plus stupide qui soit. Un peu comme ça manière de mourir en fait. Si seulement elle n'avait pas joué avec cette fichue clef, elle serait encore chez elle, avec pour seule préoccupation de savoir si le boucher avait vraiment trompé l'épicière avec la laitière. Foutue magie… Foutue elle.

A la surface, agrippé au rebord, horrifié, Wendy et Romeo cherchait une solution pour sauver leur amie. Au début, Romeo avait voulue plongé, mais Wendy l'en avait empêché, arguant que ça ne servirait qu'à le noyer lui aussi.

« STELLAAAAAA ! Bon sang mais pourquoi elle ne remonte pas ?! Paniquait Romeo.

_ Quelqu'un, aidez-nous ! »Supllia Wendy.

Mais dans le chaos ambiant qui régnait sur le pont du navire, personne ne l'entendit.

C'est alors qu'elle perdait tout espoir qu'une étoile fendit le ciel orageux, et fila droit vers le cœur de l'océan, aussi vivement que la foudre frappant la terre. Au-dessous d'eau, les profondeurs s'illuminèrent d'or, et l'océan se calma, devenant aussi lisse que la surface d'un lac.

Une dernière goutte de pluie tomba du ciel, telle une larme unique, et vint rompre la brutale quiétude qui s'était emparé de la mer. Dans une gerbe d'eau, une silhouette transperça la surface.

Wendy écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle la reconnu.

« A…Acquarius ?! »

Devant leur expression stupéfaite, l'esprit du verseau eut un sourire arrogant, avant de se tourner vers celle qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Lui donnant une légère pichenette au niveau de la poitrine, elle permit a Stella de prendre un nouveau souffle…

* * *

Ouiiiii je sais ! Je met trop de temps, et je coup jamais au bon moment ! En plus on n'a pas vue Lucy ni Loki dans ce chapitre, et les explication sont décidément trop floue ! xD Jeter moi des tomates s'il vous siez ! J'assume !

Non plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, j'ai eut du mal à l'écrire alors je ne suis pas sur... Surtout l'arrivé de Gérard à Fairy Tail, si vous avez des remarques, critiques, conseil, je suis toute ouïe ! Joyeux noel !


	8. Chapter 8

Installé à une table qui avait été fixé au sol, comme tout le mobilier de la pièce, et même du bateau tout entier, Gildartz gardait les yeux dans les yeux avec l'homme qui lui faisait face malgré les grincements inquiétant et le balancement dû à la tempête à l'extérieur. Il souhaita intérieurement que les gosses n'aient pas eu l'idée saugrenue d'aller se promener sur le pont par un temps pareil, mais actuellement il faisait face à un autre problème.

« Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir entendu affirmer que vous vous rendiez au port de Troubadour, déclara froidement Gildartz.

_ C'est ce que j'ai dit oui, mais les plans ont changé. La saison des ouragans est arrivé plus tôt que prévue, et il serait suicidaire de s'y rendre.

_ Ce n'est pas pour autant une raison pour accoster au port du Jongleur, c'est le plus mal fréquenté de tout le pays !

_ Et bien si vous êtes capables de mettre fin au mauvais temps et de nous assurer une route sur jusqu'au port ne vous gênez pas ! Tant que la mer sera aussi déchaînée, nous ne changerons pas de cap !

_ Espèce de vieil arnaquant ! » S'écria Gildartz en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le navire ne tanguait plus. Puis il prit conscience du silence qui semblait s'être abattu sur les lieux, qui il y a quelques seconde a peine était empli du mugissement du vent. Il avait un drôle de pressentiment à ce sujet.

Lorsqu'il surgit sur le pont, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. La tempête était finit, ne restait qu'une mer et un ciel doré à l'infini, avec au milieu des flots, en ombres chinoise, une scène qui le laissa pantois.

Majestueusement, avec une arrogance lui étant propre, la sirène du Verseau s'approcha du navire et déposa la constellationniste encore dans les vapes sur le sol.

Une minute. Mais que foutais Stella au beau milieu de la mer ?! Bousculant les matelots sur son passage, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux trois jeunes dont il avait la responsabilité.

« Oy, vous allez bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

Une veine bâti à la tempe de l'esprit stellaire, qui lui adressa un regard meurtrier.

« Bande de loosers ! On vous laisse vous occuper d'elle en attendant que le plan soit mis au point et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est manquer de la foutre en l'air ?! Vous auriez fait comment sans moi, heiiin ?! Crétins ! Abrutis ! Rendez-lui sa clef tout de suite ! »

Gildartz, rangeant son esprit combattif au fond de ses chaussettes, leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Ok, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ce qu'il vient de se passé …

_ Tss, pas moyen que je m'explique avec un type pareil ! Rétorqua dédaigneusement Acquarius avant de commencer à briller. Je vais retourner dans mon monde, et Stella gardera ma clef, c'est clair ?! Tu la lui piques, et je t'arrache la tête ! »

Et sur ces tendres paroles, elle s'exécuta, et l'océan repris une teinte normale. Comme le silence restait le même, Wendy pris les choses en mains.

« Que quelqu'un m'aide à la ramener dans notre cabine ! Et nous aurions également tous de besoin de vêtement sec !

_ Oui ma'am ! »

**Monde des esprits.**

Lucy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bénie soit Acquarius d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le monde réel au bon moment ! Sans elle, Stella reposerait à présent mille lieues sous les mers et elle n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner. C'était décidé, à partir de maintenant, elle camperait devant le grand miroir qui servait de fenêtre sur le monde réel et garderait les yeux grands ouverts !

Sa lui permettrait aussi de se sortir de la tête tout les problèmes du monde des esprits, pour lesquels elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Quel que soit le monde, elle n'était pas d'une grande utilité… comme toujours. Elle avait failli perdre sa constellationniste … Cette impuissance lui restait en travers de la gorge !

Et puis il y avait aussi le cas Loki. Rien que d'y penser elle se sentait assaillis de sentiments contradictoires. Elle se sentait blessé de la manière dont il l'avait envoyé pétré quand elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, vexé, aussi étrange que ce soit, qu'il ne clame plus a tout vas son amour pour elle, et frustrée.

Diable elle avait la sale impression d'avoir trois trains de retard !

Ruminant dans le petit coin qu'elle s'était aménagé, jetant des couts d'œil fâché au miroir d'où elle voyait Stella grelottante dans son lit sommaire de marin, Lucy n'imaginait absolument pas l'effet qu'elle pouvait faire. Ou du moins, se corrigea mentalement Loki, elle n'imaginait absolument pas l'effet qu'elle pouvait _lui_ faire.

Emmitouflé dans une couverture aux couleurs vives, ces cheveux détachés cascadant dans son dos, elle avait une petite moue craquante dont la vue lui valait systématiquement une véritable décharge électrique dans son bas ventre. Dieu les protège il était totalement mordu, et ce depuis le début !

Enfonçant résolument ses poings serrés dans ses poches, dissimulant de son mieux la tension qui tendait son corps comme un arc, il se résolu à aller lui parler, envoyant à l'autre bout de la constellation ses pensées décidément aux antipodes de la catholicité la plus élémentaire.

« La pauvre, on dirait bien qu'elle a bu la tasse, lança _tranquillement_ Loki en la rejoignant devant le miroir.

_ _Bu la tasse _?! Ils ont failli me la noyer bon sang ! Ce Gildartz n'est qu'un irresponsable et sans Acquarius elle- »

Lucy s'interrompis brusquement en fronçant les sourcils d'un air concentré, comme si elle récitait une leçon dans sa tête.

« Mais comment est-ce qu'Acquarius est arrivé là ?! Elles n'ont pas passé de contrat ni quoi que ce soit ! Loki ! »

L'interpellé sourit largement quand la blonde grogna son nom d'un air menaçant.

« Il y a encore pas mal de chose que tu ne sais pas sur les Esprit, même si tu en es devenue une » Se contenta-t-il de répondre sur un ton mystérieux.

Lucy resta silencieuse, et l'esprit du lion mis à tort ce mutisme sur le compte de la bouderie.

« Je me demande… Est-ce que c'est bien pour moi d'être ici ? Demanda finalement Lucy, pensive. Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais d'une utilité indispensable, quand j'étais encore humaine, ce qui faisait ma force, c'était mes clefs, mais aujourd'hui, en tant qu'esprit, qu'est-ce que je vaux ? C'est vrai, après tout si on y regarde bien, je suis l'esprit de Stella, et pourtant, c'est un esprit avec lequel elle n'a aucun contrat qui a pu la sauver. Moi, je l'ai juste mise dans une situation difficile en liant un contrat avec elle. A cause de moi elle a dû fuir sa famille… Jusqu'à présent, j'ai causé plus de soucis que de-

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ! La coupa rageusement Loki en lui agrippant les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder. Oui, peut être que tu n'es pas toute puissante Lucy, mais personne ne l'es ! Et quoi ? Tu crois qu'on va pleurer sur notre sors éternellement ?! Ok, jusqu'à présent tu as causé plus de soucis aux autres que tu ne les as aidé, mais le fait que tu en ais conscience devrait t'encourager à te battre pour changer ça ! Arrête de pleurer sur ton sors Lucy, ce n'est pas toi ! Ça ne te ressemble pas bon sang !

_ Je-

_ Rappel toi pourquoi tu te battais merde ! Tu ne t'es jamais battu pour la gloire Lucy, mais pour les autres ! Tu as des amis ! Ils ne t'ont jamais quitté ! Et quoi ? Tu ne vas pas les abandonner maintenant !? Tous ceux de Fairy Tail ont attendu que tu reviennes, de te revoir en forme, et tous tes anciens esprits ont attendu que tu te réveilles enfin et que tu te bouges ! Moi aussi je t'ai attendu, et ça n'a pas été évident tous les jours ! Il a fallu que je me contraigne à la patience, qu'il fallait qu'on te laisse du temps pour te remettre de tes émotions, mais visiblement j'avais tort ! La patience ne fonctionne pas avec toi ! Tu as besoin qu'on te bouge, qu'on te fasse réagir, ou sinon tu finis par te complaire dans ta souffrance, il m'aura fallu un certain temps pour m'en rendre compte, mais maintenant comptes sur moi pour me montrer sans pitié ! »

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots, il la plaqua contre lui avec force et s'empara de ses lèvres hargneusement, sans la moindre délicatesse, désir à l'état brut. Depuis le début, il se leurrait. Il avait cru qu'être conciliant l'aiderait mieux, mais on ne peut faire d'un lion un chat, il n'avait que trop attendu. Il eut un grognement rauque lorsque leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Lucy quant à elle tentait tant bien que mal de faire face à cette avalanche de sensation qui venait de lui tomber dessus comme une étoile filante fend la céleste nocturne. Finalement, elle abandonna, et se laissa fondre dans les bras sa bonne étoile.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsque Stella se réveilla, quelques heures après avoir manqué de peu la noyade, elle avait chaud. Horriblement chaud. A tel point qu'elle se serait cru en enfer. Mais en ouvrant les yeux sur la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Wendy, et qui était plongé dans l'obscurité, elle se raisonna, et admit qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle attendit que sa vision s'accoutume au noir, tandis que son esprit récapitulait les derniers évènements. Elle était passée par-dessus bord au beau milieu d'une tempête. Elle se souvenait clairement de la brulure de l'eau salé qui s'engouffrait dans la gorge, submergeant ses poumons, et paradoxalement, engourdissant son corps tout entier.

Comment avait-elle put survivre ? Il semblait impossible que qui que ce soit ait plongé dans la mer déchainer pour venir à son aide, ça aurait juste fait deux noyer au lieu d'un. Alors quoi ? Et bon sang de bois, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de bruler ?!

Voulant se relever pour se dégager de ses couvertures qui semblaient les coupables toutes désigné à son inconfort, elle se heurta à une résistance inattendue. C'était Romeo qui pesait sur ses jambes. Il avait dû la veiller pendant qu'elle était inconsciente, et il avait finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée… ou sur les jambes de Stella ! Elle se redressa lentement sur sa couchette pour ne pas le réveillé, et se dit que, en tout bon mage de feu qu'il était, Romeo avait dû faire office de chauffage écologique.

Son regard se posa alors sur Wendy, qui s'était endormi contre le pied du lit. Sa respiration était calme, autrement plus apaisante que les marmonnements de Romeo, qui pourtant avaient leur charme. Stella sourit. Romeo lui rappelait un peu son frère Carter, ils donnaient tout deux l'impression d'avoir grandi d'un coup, et de ne pas trop savoir que faire de ce nouveau statut d'adolescent.

Une lueur attira son attention et elle resta un instant interdite. Sur la petite table de chevet se trouvait sa clef couleur de nacre, celle qui avait bouleversé sa vie, et juste à côté, une autre clef, en or celle-ci. Elle la prit entre ses doigts et l'étudia un long moment, sentant au fur et a mesure qu'elle la dévisageait, l'excitation faire son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Une clef du zodiaque ! Elle avait en sa possession une clef du zodiaque ! Mais… comment ?!

Elle se glissa hors de son lit discrètement et se faufila en dehors de la cabine pour prendre un peu l'air. Le couloir en lui-même était beaucoup plus froid que l'intérieur de la cabine et elle frissonna. Ses pieds moites sur le sol glacé laissèrent des empreintes de pas humides tandis qu'elle marchait jusqu'au hublot le plus proche qu'elle ouvrit pour profiter _en sécurité_ de l'air marin. Au loin elle vit une large silhouette se découper du ciel et de l'océan. Un brusque poids ses épaules la fit sursauter.

« Belle vue hein ? On devrait arriver au port d'ici quelques heures. » Commenta Gildartz qui venait de lui mettre son large manteau sur les épaules.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, Stella resta impassible en contemplant l'horizon. Finalement, elle demanda :

« Pourquoi ai-je une clef du zodiaque ?

_ Et bien, c'est une bonne question. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Répondis Gildartz. Elle est apparu de nulle part et t'a sauvé de la noyade, c'est tout ce que je sais… Tu n'es pas contente d'avoir une nouvelle clef ?

_ Pas vraiment… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais toujours rêver d'être une mage ou un truc dans le genre. »

Bon là elle mentait carrément. N'importe quel gosse, riche ou pauvre, petit ou grand, moche ou maigrelet, avait un jour rêvé d'être un mage et de sauver le monde d'une terrible menace style Zeref ou autre. Quoiqu'en l'occurrence, elle rêver plutôt de dégommer ses camarades de classes qui se moquaient tout le temps d'elle… Mais ce n'était pas la question.

« En fait pour le moment, la magie est plutôt un fardeau pour moi » continua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Gildartz l'écouta en silence et ne dit rien, ce qui fit naitre chez Stella un vif sentiment de rage.

« Mais dites quelque chose bon sang ! S'écria-t-elle brusquement en se tournant vers lui et en le foudroyant du regard. J'ai quand même failli me noyer à cause de vous et de votre stupide expédition !

_ A cause de moi ? répéta très calmement Gildartz. Navré d'avoir cru que vous seriez assez _sensé_ pour ne pas sortir sur le pont par un temps pareil ! Désolé gamine, mais tu vas devoir trouver une autre raison pour me hurler dessus !

_ Une autre raison ? Vous en voulez une ? Et bien laissez-moi vous dire un truc ! C'est totalement de votre faute si ma vie telle que je l'ai toujours connu a viré au cauchemar ! C'est de votre faute si je suis maintenant une fugitive, que je ne peux plus mettre un pied chez moi et que ma famille se fait probablement un sang d'encre pour moi ! Vous entendez ? VOTRE FAUTE ! C'EST PAR CE QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ETE FOUTU DE PROTEGER LUCY QUE TOUT CA ARRIVE ! »

Le mage, qui était resté stoïque tout le long de sa tirade, se crispa brusquement, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Cette dernière réplique avait fait mouche.

A ce moment, il y eut une sorte de hoquet horrifié derrière eux, et Stella se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seul dans le couloir. En face d'elle, le visage de Wendy avait perdu toute trace de couleur.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'étrangla Wendy alors qu'un sanglot lui échappait. Tu ne sais rien… TU NE SAIS STRICTEMENT RIEN SUR NOUS ! »

Après quoi la dragon slayer s'enfui à toute vitesse en direction du pont supérieur. Rapidement suivit par Romeo qui n'oublia néanmoins pas de jeter un coup d'œil méprisant à la jeune constellationniste qui fut incapable de soutenir son regard. Finalement, pour clôturer le tout, Gildartz lui jeta un regard déçu avant de partir à la poursuite des deux jeunes.

Stella les regarda s'éloigner en serrant les poings. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivé là, mais en revanche, elle n'était pas vraiment surprise de la tournure des évènements. Depuis le premier instant où elle avait entendu Lucy parler de sa guilde, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu s'intégrer à eux. Il y avait parmi ces membres des liens étroits qui ne souffraient d'aucun compromis. Fairy Tail était un foyer. Or elle avait déjà un foyer ou retourner. Elle savait depuis le début que ça ne servirait à rien d'espérer y trouver refuge.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de les avoir blessées avec un coup aussi bas, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, et il était trop tard pour les regrets. Un an qu'elle regrettait d'être parti de chez elle, et ça n'avait pas arrangé sa situation pour autant. Pour le moment elle devait se concentrer sur sa survie. Elle avait fait une pause bienvenue à Fairy Tail, en avait profité pour remonter le morale de son unique esprit stellaire, maintenant il était temps de reprendre sa route.

Elle retourna dans a cabine, empaquetât les quelques affaires qu'elle avait éparpillé, saisi ces deux clefs, et partit trouver un coin en attente du moment où elle pourrait débarquer.

* * *

Monde des esprits.

Loki avait finalement réussi à la convaincre de renoncer au camping devant le grand miroir et de retourner chez elle. En fait, son argument le plus convaincant avait été (non pas un truc pervers comme vous êtes toutes en train de vous l'imaginer) quand un esprit tout à fait innocent avait malencontreusement trébuché sur un bout de sa couette (un peu après le baiser passionné qu'elle avait échangé avec Loki et qui faisait encore bouillir son sang) et s'était étalé de tous son long sur …. Son pied. Pas de chance pour elle, c'était un esprit qui pesait lourd. Très lourd…

C'est donc en boitillant gaiement (ou pas) et en trainant ses couverture derrière elle qu'elle retourna dans son nouveau chez elle. C'était un jolie petit cottage en haut du colline, depuis laquelle elle pouvait voir la lune. Tout de blanc repeint, il était agrémenté de quelque colonne grec (allé savoir qui et l'architecte qui a construit cette baraque) et possédait de nombreuse baie vitré. L'intérieur était douillé et tout à fait féminin mais il y manquait un petit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas su déterminer.

_« Heeeeey Lucyyyyyy ! _

__ Comment est ce que vous êtes rentré chez moi bande de vandaaaaaaaaale !_

__ Haaaaa Lucy est effrayante !_

__ Ca ne va pas …. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe après !_

__ NE LIS PAS MON ROMAN ESPECE DE NUDISTE ! »_

« Bienvenue à la maison Lucy ! Susurra une voix en la faisant sursauter.

_ Loki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?! S'exclama l'interpelé.

_ Il se trouve que je suis sans domicile fixe depuis quelque temps, répondis l'esprit du lion avec une mine tristounette alors même qu'il continuait tranquillement à essuyer un verre.

_ Où dormais-tu alors ces derniers soirs ? Rétorqua Lucy, soupçonneuse.

_ Chez Virgo. Mais je dois avouer qu'il y a des courants d'air partout, sans compter les trous qui changent de place régulièrement… »

Tous cela ressemblait étrangement à des excuses bidons… Lucy eut un sourire un coin discret avant de reprendre son expression sévère. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et se serait mise à le houspiller comme un enfant ayant fait une grosse bêtise si elle ne s'était pas soudainement avisé de la situation : Loki, qui avait retiré sa veste et ses lunettes de soleil, avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise blanche et faisait tranquillement la vaisselle. Le tout avec un naturel renversant, et un je-ne-sais-quoi qui rendit la blonde toute fébrile. Elle trouva néanmoins un soupçon de cohérence dans son cerveau qui s'était fait blanc et marmonna :

« Bah… j'imagine que si tu aides aux tâches ménagères ça passe…

_ Comme je m'en doutais tu as vraiment le cœur sur la main Lucy » Chantona Loki joyeusement.

Si Lucy avait le sentiment de s'être faite manipulé… ce n'était absolument pas sans raison, car elle venait justement de se faire avoir comme une bleue.

* * *

Héhé, je suis en retard, mais je dois dire que j'ai eut un mal de chien à écrire ce fichu chapitre qui a viré de manière tout a fait inattendu (même pour moi).  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si vous voyer des trucs qui sonnent faux dite le moi, moi en me relisant je n'était pas du tout convaincue mais je ne voyais pas comment arranger la chose.  
Voili voilou. Encore un grand merci à ceux qui me lise et à tous ceux qui me laissent des review, ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir que vous preniez le temps de laisser un petit quelque chose ! :D  
Sur ce je vous dit a la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà une bonne petite heure que le navire avait accostée. Stella s'était glissée subrepticement sur le quai pour se perdre dans la foule des badauds qui arpentaient le bord de mer. Ses maigres possessions serrées contre elle, elle écoutait d'une oreille attentive ces gens qui communiquaient entre eux avec un langage qui lui était inconnu. Elle était partagée entre émerveillement, à l'idée de cette terre si différente de la sienne, et angoisse, car elle ne parlait pas du tout la langue, et ne connaissait justement rien à ce pays. Diable, comment allait-elle donc se débrouiller ?

Elle se débrouilla finalement pour rejoindre un coin à l'écart de la foule. Pour le moment, elle avait décidé de faire les choses à son échelle en appelant Aquarius afin de recevoir des explications. Par exemple comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ? Elle sorti la clef et la contempla quelques minutes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pouvait la tenir entre ses doigts. Pas plus que l'étrange destin qui l'avait entrainé vers la clef de Lucy. En réalité, depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison, elle n'avait jamais été aussi perdue et seule. Les disputes avec ses frère lui manquait, les soirées tranquille à écouter son père jouer du piano, et les excursions furtive dans la cuisine quand maman était aux fourneaux.

Elle n'avait pu retrouver rien de tout ça à Fairy Tail. Plus les secondes passaient en leur compagnies, et plus elle étouffait devant leur liens privilégié dont elle était totalement exclue, elle qui n'était rien d'autre que « la porteuse de la clef de Lucy »… Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était injuste avec eux, après tout Wendy et Romeo l'avait veillé quand elle avait manqué la noyade, et tout ce qu'avait fait Fairy Tail jusqu'à maintenant avait été d'essayer de la protéger. Elle était arrivée là-bas comme une fleur, amenant avec elle une montagne d'ennui potentiel, et ils ne l'avaient pas mis dehors. Ils s'étaient occupés d'elle.

Elle senti une boule désagréable se loger dans sa gorge, et eut beau déglutir, ça ne passa pas. Ainsi fut sa première expérimentation de ce que l'on appelle le remord, ou la culpabilité. Elle arriva alors au bout de la plage qui s'achevait sur la violence des vagues se brisant contre des roches édenté qui se dressait vers le ciel vaille que vaille. Pas tout à fait l'esprit à ce qu'elle faisait, Stella s'accroupi et mis la clef d'Aquarius en contact avec l'eau salé et invoqua l'esprit du Verseau qui ne se fit pas prier.

Stella la trouva majestueuse et pleine de classe… jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

« Non mais quelle honte ! Avoir une porteuse pas foutu de nager la brasse ! Rugis la sirène.

_ Hein ? Stella buga quelques secondes avant de reprendre du poil de la bête. On était en pleine tempête ! En plus je m'étais cogné la tête contre la rambarde !

_ Tu as dit quelque chose ?! Si tu ne sais pas nager, alors pourquoi diable es tu monté sur le pont en pleine tempête HEIN ?!

_ Tout de suite vue comme ça… Pris hors contexte, à froid là, je ne suis plus tout à fait capable de trouver une réponse qui semble pertinente.

_ C'est qu'il n'y en n'a pas, triple andouille !

_ Désolé… EH ! Attendez deux minutes ! Je ne vous ai pas appelé pour que vous passiez un savon !

_ Haa ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu appelé dans ce cas ?

_ Je veux des réponses ! »

Il y eut un long silence contemplatif, et Stella rajouta plus sérieusement :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça m'arrive ?

_ Et bien… »

* * *

**Magnolia. QG de Fairy Tail.**

Dans un silence morne, peut coutumier à la guilde fêtarde et bagarreuse qu'était Fairy Tail, Crime Sorciere, et plus particulièrement Gérard, marchait sur des œufs. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ces mages d'ordinaire si joyeux auraient pu se montrer aussi… moroses. Mais il semblait que bien des choses avaient changé depuis ce jour fatidique où tout avait basculé. Le mage renégat soupira, puis se résigna à leur expliquer la situation.

« Tous remonte à ce jour… »

* * *

« Tout remonte à il y a cinq ans, quand Lucy était encore une humaine, mage de Fairy Tail.

Il y et un tournois pour déterminer quelle serait la première guilde de Fiore. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se déroulait, mais c'était la première fois que Fairy Tail était déterminé à le remporter. Mais pendant le déroulement des festivités, le troisième jour, Lucy fut enlevé alors qu'elle se reposait à l'infirmerie. On la mena dans les sous terrains du palais de Crocus, où était dissimulé le projet éclipse.

C'était une immense porte, à l'allure apocalyptique, qui ne fonctionnait que grâce à la magie d'une constellationniste. Or, Lucy était une constellationniste hors pair, et possédait 10 des douze clefs du zodiaque, elle était capable d'en garder ouverte deux simultanément. On ne savait pas quel était le pouvoir de cette porte, mais il était clair que la royauté, sinon le gouvernement, était impliqué. Ils été parvenu a obtenir les deux dernières clefs d'or grâce à la coopération d'une constellationniste de Sabertooth, et les ont insérée dans les douze serrures qui ornait la porte.

On ne sait pas si tout ce qui arriva par la suite était prévu… mais au regard de la réaction du gouvernement peu après, rien n'est moins sûr. Les portes se sont ouvertes, et ce fut un déferlement de lumière qui éblouit tous ceux qui se trouvait dans la salle. Et c'est alors qu'un des soldats présent se délesta de son casque, et qu'un mage maléfique jeta un artefact dans la porte…. »

* * *

_Le vent se déchaina, et les battants de la porte qui devait changer le monde se mirent à battre violemment, assommant plus d'une garde dans leur folie aveugle. Le commandant de l'opération se jeta sur le mage, et le saisi par le col :_

_« Qu'avez-vous fait ?! Hurla-t-il, sa voix portant à peine tant le mugissement du vent était puissant._

__ Tout commence enfin ! S'esclaffa l'homme avec un sourire de dément. Il est grand temps de le libérer pour qu'il nous purifie tous ! _

__ De quoi parlez-vous bon sang !? QUI ETES VOUS ! _

__ La constellationniste doit mourir ! Continua indifféremment l'illuminé en posant sont regard dégénéré sur Lucy qui frissonna. _

__ Protégez la constellationniste ! » Ordonna l'homme a l'armure blanche et au long nez. _

_Mais ses hommes, terrifiés, prenaient la fuite, sans écouter les ordres, et finalement, seule Lucy resta au milieu de la salle, car pieds et poings lié elle ne pouvait rien. Aussi le général considéra comme priorité d'éloigner le mage de la blonde, et l'entraina dans les escaliers alors que Lucy se débattait pour s'éloigner des portes. _

_Et c'est alors que le vent s'inversa et au lieu de repousser, attira. Inexorablement, Lucy glissa vers la porte, et seule deux options semblaient possibles : être attiré a l'intérieur, ou se faire compressé par les dix porte géante qui se refermaient lentement. Elle disparut dans le néant nacré. Et alors même qu'elle était engloutie et que seul son regard désespéré restait éphémèrement visible, Gérard Fernandez pénétra enfin les lieux. Mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'assister, impuissant, à l'immersion de Lucy._

* * *

« La porte l'a mené tout droit dans une ancienne magie appelé Overdrive, une magie de sceau qui sert à garder prisonnier Chaos là-bas, elle finalement décidé de devenir une esprit, et tous les contrat ont été rompu. Seulement, comme elle était dans un espace entre deux dimensions, les clefs ont été dispersé dans tout Earthland.

Certaines ont été trouvé par le gouvernement, comme la clef du Lion, mais d'autres ont eu plus de chance et ont été retrouvé par _certains _ mages qui en ont pris soin. Il y en a quelques autres qui ont disparu dans Earthland, et que nous sommes incapables de retrouver.

_ En sommes c'est le gros bazar quoi ? La coupa Stella, inconsciente du danger.

_ A peu près oui »

Ce **n**'était **PAS** Acquarius qui avait dit ça. La voix venait de quelque part derrière les rochers, et avait articulé ces quelques syllabes avec un accent très prononcé, roulant le r, avec une intonation trainante et tellement mielleuse que Stella se demanda _quand_ le type qui avait pris la parole se faisait poursuivre par toute les abeilles, guêpe, bourdon et autre joyeux insectes.

« Qui est là ?! » s'écria-t-elle avec un mauvais pressentiment (pourtant avec l'esprit du Verseau pour veiller sur elle, elle n'avait rien à craindre sauf… et bien ledit esprit…).

« Hum. Je suis pas un … ennemi ? » Bafoua la voix en cherchant laborieusement ses mots.

Sans aucune hésitation, ce type était un autochtone. La langue locale était largement plus rocailleuse et écorché que le fiorentin, mais en plus les mots et la grammaire était largement différente. 2tant donnée la complexité du fiorentin (Stella s'était arraché les cheveux sur son apprentissage quand elle était jeune, la grammaire était vraiment une vacherie) elle trouvait son expression honorable, et appréciait largement le fait qu'il s'adresse à elle dans sa langue plutôt que de baraguiner en minstrelien. Elle fit donc attention a employer des mots simple et a bien articuler quand elle lui répondit :

« Montrez vous s'il vous plait ! »

Un jeune homme d'environ son âge surgit alors de derrière les rochers, tronant sur une planche de surf porté par une vague qui n'était absolument pas naturel, comme si c'était lui qui l'avait commandé, ce qui était probablement le cas. Il était grand, très grand, dans le mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, bronzé, bien bâti, ses cheveux blonds était plaqué sur l'arrière de son crâne et se collaient dans sa nuque. Il n'avait pas de surfer que la planche mais l'allure. EN fait il était presque le stéréotype de ce qu'elle s'imaginait pour un type arpentant les plages. Si ce n'est qu'il portait un bermuda noir et une chemise blanche, qui faisait totalement décalé sur lui.

« Quel est votre nom ? Que me voulez-vous ? »

Il eut un sourire éclatant, narquois sur les bords en indiquant d'un coup de menton la sirène dans l'eau qui, par on ne sait quel miracle, ne l'avait pas encore attaqué.

« Tu utilises magie. Pas dans les… registres. Contre la loi. Je fais respecter la loi. Giulio Errestoc, au service de la présidence. Tu vas me suivre. »

Y'a pas a dire, elle avait beau avoir été mise en état d'arrestation, elle considérait son face a face avec un petit air béat : elle venait de tomber nez à nez avec un apollon a l'accent irrésistiblement exotique. Ca n'aurait tenu qu'à elle, elle se serait rendu Surlechamp !


	11. Chapter 11

Dans le monde des esprits, Lucy avait rejoint Loki pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle pour se rendre compte qu'il astiquait un verre propre et qu'il n'y avait strictement aucune vaisselle à faire, et ça avait finalement viré à la bataille d'eau. Puis à la lutte au sol. Non pas cette lutte bande de cochon ! On en est pas encore la quand même…

Oui je sais j'ai mis trois ans a poster ce chapitre, mais je bloquais et ça m'a découragé ... mais avec le recule j'ai put pondre quelque chose et retrouver des idées ! donc bon chapitre ^^' (et désolé.. )

* * *

Le cauchemar commença vraiment quand Acquarius décida de mettre son grain de sel dans la situation. Enfin en l'occurrence des milliers de grains sel concentré dans quelque centaine de litre d'eau de mer… En un clin d'œil, le ravissant Giulio Errestoc fut englouti sous une vague qui, par on ne sait quel miracle, épargna Stella de sa fureur. Et c'est ainsi que s'acheva cette torride relation intercontinentale qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de commencer…

Plus loin en ville, au bureau du contrôle des flux touristiques, le fracas des vagues atteint les oreilles d'une certaine dragon slayer qui sursauta.

« Vous avez entendu ce bruit ? Demanda Wendy à ses deux compagnons de voyage alors qu'ils quittaient le bâtiments après s'être fait recensé.

_ Entendu quoi ?

_ Comme si une grosse vague venait de s'écraser contre une falaise.

_ Nan moi j'ai rien entendu, bailla Romeo en s'étirant.

_ Une grosse vague ? par ce temps ? S'étonna Gildartz en regardant la mer. Y'a pas un pet de vent, tu as du te tromper Wendy.

_ Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai entendu le fracas de l'eau ! Je ne l'ai pas rêvé quand même ! »

A ce moment-là, un hurlement strident leur écorcha les tympans avec violence, celui d'une sirène d'alerte qui déclencha une vague de panique parmi les habitants qui se mirent à courir et à s'enfermer dans les maisons, à tel point que les rues furent rapidement désertes.

« Euh, il vient de se passer quoi là au juste ? parla finalement Romeo.

_ C'est l'alerte signalant la présence d'un mage illégal en ville, répondit un vieille homme derrière lui.

_ Que voulez vous dire ?

_ Comme vous, je suis un mage qui a, il y a longtemps, immigré depuis Fiore pour ce pays. J'étais partit en quête d'aventure et de richesses et…

_ On t'a pas demandé ta biographie papi, le coupa Romeo en s'attirant les foudres de Wendy.

_ Bref tout ça pour dire, continua impassiblement ledit papi, que la magie est très crainte ici, et que les mages sont sous contrôle et sous étroite surveillance. Les mages non enregistré comme celui qui a déclenché l'alarme sont impitoyablement traqués et emprisonnés. Je ne sais pas qui est l'idiot qui n'est pas allé se présenter au bureau et qui a utilisé la magie, mais il est dans la merde. Sur ceux les jeunes, je vais aller m'abriter chez moi ! »

Et sur ces mots le vieil homme pris la poudre d'escampette sans demander son reste laissant les trois mages de Fairy Tail face à un vague sentiment de malaise.

« Un mage idiot… commença Wendy.

_ Qui ne s'est pas déclaré, continua Romeo.

_ Et qui utilise la magie ? Termina Gildartz.

_... STELLA ! »

La jeune brune, après un vague regard navré pour le bel homme gisant désormais sous des litres d'eau, rappela Acquarius et pris la poudre d'escampette, pas particulièrement désireuse de se faire choper après un tel délit (agression sur agent de l'état). Mais a peine avait elle fait trois pas que son intuition lui hurlait de se retourner et lorsqu'elle s'executa elle se retrouva face à face avec… une planche de surf. Mais vraiment face à face. Du genre, la planche, à l'horizontale faisait face à ses yeux. Et à votre avis sur quoi elle reposait la planche ? Sur de l'eau. Une vague statique. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur la planche ? Bingo ! Un Giulio décoiffé humide pas content du tout !

« … Oups…

_ Comme tu dis. »

Quand ils arrivèrent aux alentours de l'endroit où Wendy avait entendu un fracas d'eau, ils eurent la non surprise de voir Stella dans une mauvaise situation.

« Pourquoi on est venu au juste, lança tout à coup Romeo en s'arrêtant net.

_ Pour aider Stella voyons ! Répondis Wendy.

_ Pourquoi ? Après toute les horreurs qu'elle nous a jeté à la figure, y'a pas moyen que je l'aide !

_ On ne peut pas la laisser se faire enfermer dans un cachot alors que c'est nous qui l'avons amené ici, répliqua Gildartz.

_ Et donc on va se battre contre les autorités locales et ré attirer l'opprobre sur la guilde pour aider une fille qui nous supporte pas ? C'est un peu trop gros pour moi ! »

Un silence ombrageux lui répondit et il croisa les bras fermement sur sa poitrine, jetant un regard peu amène à Stella qui venait de trébucher et de tomber les fesses par terre. Au début il la trouvait drôle et sympa, il l'appréciait vraiment, mais elle avait fait pleurer Wendy en parlant de choses dont elle ne savait rien, et ça il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, même si une petite voix au fond de lui soufflait qu'elle souffrait probablement de sa situation.

« Si elle se fait attraper, les autorités de Minstrel finiront tôt ou tard par la renvoyer à Fiore. Et si les autorités de Fiore lui tombent dessus…

_ Elle finira en prison pour le restant de ses jours, souffla Wendy.

_ Elle a la clef de Lucy. Non, ce n'est pas une bonne raison… cette fille à dut quitter sa famille et s'enfuir par ce qu'elle a trouvé cette clef… Sans elle, Nous n'aurions jamais revu Lucy. On ne peut pas l'abandonner comme ça… »

Romeo médita longtemps cette réponse puis soupira.

« Ok je me rend… Mais on peut la laisser mijoter encore un peu, histoire qu'elle comprenne bien qu'on n'est pas ses chiens !

_ Marché conclu ! »

Stella tomba durement sur ses fesses après avoir glissé sur une flaque d'eau traitresse. Bon sang dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore mise ? Devait-elle systématiquement se mettre à dos les autorités de tous les pays où elle mettait les pieds ? Tout ça à cause de ses fichus esprits ! Tout avait commencé à Fiore avec Lucy, et ça continuait à Minstrel avec Acquarius. Peut-être que si elle se contentait de ces deux clef, le troisième pays où elle irait serait le bon ? Elle n'avait qu'à devenir chef d'une mafia à Bosco ! Laisse tomber la légalité ma poule, et bonjours le coté obscure de la force !

En attendant, ça ne résolvait absolument pas son problème actuel… Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait marre… Si seulement elle était resté chez elle… elle en aurait parlé à ses parents, et ils auraient réfléchis tous ensemble à une solution, elle n'aurait pas été seule…

« Oy, çy jy ? Rá xi'acd la xi'em da bnaht ?! » S'exclama tout a cout Giulio en se figeant.

Mais elle ne comprenait rien au minestroi, ou peu importe comment s'appelait leur fichu langage. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Rien du tout…

« J-J'en ai marre ! » S'écria-t-elle soudain en éclatant en sanglot « J-je veux rentrer à la maison ! »

Maintenant qu'elles avaient commencé à couler, il lui semblait que les larmes n'arrêteraient jamais de couler. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'en stopper le flot, mais elle ne parvint qu'à se rougir la peau autour des yeux tandis que ses sanglots redoublaient de violence.

Elle ne remarqua que le jeune homme avait désactivé sa magie que quand il posa une main incertaine sur son épaule. Ce qui la fit pleurer encore plus.

« Je pensais que ce serait marrant … que je pourrais vite rentrer chez moi ! Mais… mais… et j'étais toute seule tout le temps ! Je veux rentrer ! »

Etendu par terre, ses cheveux lui faisant une auréole, Lucy plongea son regard dans celui de l'étoile étendu à côté d'elle et sourit. Elle n'était peut-être pas puissante, elle n'avait peut-être pas eu la force de survivre la première fois. Mais on lui avait donnée une nouvelle chance. Une place parmi les étoiles et si elle n'était encore qu'une piètre combattante, elle pouvait faire ce que de tout temps les étoiles firent… exaucer des vœux…

Celui de continuer de vivre pour ses amis, et ça récompense avait été leur sourire et leur joie.

Celui de retrouver sa joie de vivre et la partager avec ses amis les esprits…

Mais aussi celui de ses parent : ne jamais abandonner, croire en sa chance et trouver le bonheur…

Et il y en avait tant d'autre à éxaucer…

_Je veux rentrer !_

Elle ferma les yeux serennement et disparu dans une miriade d'étincelle doré…


End file.
